Sasuke Uchiha (NejiHyuga2)
| birthdate = July 23 | age = 6-7 (Part I) 11-13 (Part II) 14-16 (Blank Period) 17-19 (Part III) 20-37 (Epilogue) | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 150.8 cm-153.2 cm (Part II) 168 cm (Part III) 182 cm (Epilogue) | weight = 42.2 kg-43.5 kg (Part II) 52.2 kg (Part III) | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = Second Seventh Hokage (As called by Naruto) | team = Team 7 | partner = Naruto Uzumaki | family = (Father) (Mother) Itachi Uchiha (Brother) (Daughter) (Wife) | clan = | rank = Jōnin Second Seventh Hokage (called by Naruto) | classification = Konoha-nin Sensor Type | reg = NEJI-005 | academy = 12 | jonin = 15 (Double Promotion) | kekkei = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Fire Release (Affinity) Wind Release Water Release Earth Release Yin Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Sasuke Uchiha is the second son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha and is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. During the Nine-Tails Invasion, Sasuke was still a toddler and had no idea what was going on. When he was four, he overheard about the tensions between Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. A coup d'etat was successfully prevented with a treaty between the Uchiha and the rest of Konoha but at the cost of Shisui Uchiha's life. From then on, things had settled. Background The Events Leading up to the Fated Coup d'Etat Sasuke was also best friends with Shisui. He introduced him to the shuriken while Itachi was too busy with his life. Later, Sasuke's father would teach him the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique which Sasuke at first failed at. Through intensive training, he mastered the jutsu. Shisui also told Sasuke about the Sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan. Fugaku decided that staging a coup d'etat is bad for the future and he wanted to protect the childrens' future especially Itachi and Sasuke's. So he told Itachi and Shisui to negotiate with the Hokage on terms. But one evening, Shisui never came home when he was supposed to. Sasuke was too curious and witnessed a fight between his brother and fellow Uchihas. He noticed the Mangekyō Sharingan and put two and two together. Sasuke was curious but didn't want to put his brother through any more emotional trauma so he kept his mouth shut. Abilities Chakra Sasuke has particularly high chakra levels as he is an Uchiha. He already mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a young age (but not as young as Itachi). He also proved to be the top of his class in the Academy. Sharingan As an Uchiha Clan member, Sasuke has a dormant Sharingan. He first awakened in the battle with Haku. He honed his Sharingan for the Chunin Exams and fought Gaara in his one-tailed form. Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when his brother Itachi died of his wounds during the Konoha Invasion. His first use was when he was captured by the Sound Four: he unconsciously used the Amaterasu and the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Ssauke obtained the Eternal Mangekyō during the time-skip between Part II and III. Sakura performed the surgery with Hinata overseeing with her Byakugan to make sure nothing is wrong. Sasuke was immediately able to use it in battle against Hidan and Kakuzu when they attempted to capture the One-, Seven-, and Nine-Tails at once. Bukijutsu Sasuke was excellent with his ninja tools, able to curve shuriken impossible distances. He is also good with long-range attacks using his ninjutsu. Sasuke is also an exceptional sword-wielder as he could use a Sword of Kusanagi effortlessly. Nature Transformation Sasuke is the top at Nature Transformation, second only to the Hokage. He could channel his Chidori into his sword or use it through his Susanoo. Personality Sasuke was a very serious person, much like his brother. He loves to relax and pull pranks every once in a while though. He was a likable person and once he started dating Sakura, his serious side began melting away. Appearance During Part I, Sasuke wore some hand-me-downs from Itachi. They were loose so he had to constantly pull them up. During his time in the Academy, he wore the standard Uchiha attire with a jacket much like Naruto's. During the first half of the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke wore the standard Uchiha attire but he decided to mix it up and inverted the colors. During the Konoha Invasion, he wore all black Uchiha attire with his ninja tools on his legs instead of on his lower back. When the Konoha-Suna joint Chunin Exams took place, Sasuke wore his Hidden Leaf Police Force uniform. Part I The Academy Sasuke first met Naruto Uzumaki on the pier of the lake where he practices his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Together, they sparred and trained. They became quite the good friends. They trusted each other to the absolute limit. When they were enrolled into the Academy, they were put in the same class. Naruto loved to pull pranks and Sasuke helped him. Sasuke also hoped that Naruto would get good marks along with him so Naruto could get some attention as well. However, when they graduated, Naruto was at the bottom, the worst of the class, while Sasuke was the best. Part II Formation! Team 7 and the Land of Waves Together with Naruto and Sakura Haruno, they made Team 7 under the tutelage of Kakashi. They easily passed Kakashi's test and took on their first mission: escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves. However, they were attacked and the assailant ly defeated by Kakashi but not before Naruto being injured. Naruto stabbed himself and made a commitment to fight when necessary. Upon arrival, they were attacked by Zabuza. After an intense fight, Zabuza was defeated. He was whisked away by a Kiri-nin claiming to destroy the body. After the battle, Kakashi was completely drained. He was bedridden for two days but not before giving his team training instructions. Upon recovery, Team 7 escorted Tazuna to the bridge to complete the mission but Zabuza and the masked boy had already returned and wreaked havoc on the crew working on the bridge. Sasuke immediately engaged Haku, the masked boy and he was trapped within the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Sasuke tried countering Haku to no avail. Naruto showed up and stupidly joined Sasuke in the dome. Sasuke awakened his Sharingan for the first time and was fatally wounded. Sasuke blacked out and Naruto became enraged using his Nine-Tails chakra for the first time, defeating Haku. Haku served his purpose and blocked Kakashi's Lightning Cutter. Gato showed up to dispose of Zabuza however, Zabuza killed him and the rest ran off when the villagers rallied. Team 7 returned home feeling VERY tired. Kickin off the Chunin Exams Kakashi recommended his team for the Chunin Exams and they readily agreed. Upon entering Chunin Exam Round 1 Hall, Team 7 encountered Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Sasuke and Lee had a spar which was stopped by Naruto. Naruto announced his dream of being Hokage and a fight began with Kabuto caught in the middle. The exam began and Sasuke answered all the questions easily. The tenth question was given out and the Konoha 12 were all passed. Individual Training Sasuke trained under Kakashi to master the Chidori. Naruto went with Jiraiya to learn a new jutsu. Sasuke mastered the jutsu just in time for Round 2. Showing up at the Forest of Death, he and Sakura were waiting for Naruto to arrive. Naruto arrived, albeit slightly battered. Round 2 had begun. Encounter! Orochimaru Upon entering, Naruto and Sasuke discussed plans. They decided to master channeling chakra into weapons. It was easy for Sasuke as he was top of the class. Naruto took a while longer to master with Sasuke tutoring him. They then encountered a Hidden Grass team. The leader swallowed the scroll and paralyzed Team 7 with her Killing Intent. Sasuke stabbed himself in the hope of getting away but before Naruto was swallowed by a snake she summoned. Naruto later joined up with Sasuke but not before Sasuke used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Together, Naruto and Sasuke fought a hard battle to the point of almost giving up. Naruto, however, refused and he began to leak Nine-Tails' chakra, enough to envelop him in version 1. Sakura entrapped her within her ropes and Naruto and Sasuke finished her off with Wind and Lightning Release: Typhoon Lightning Spiral. Before they slammed the jutsu into her, she bit Sasuke on the neck, granting him the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Both Naruto and Sasuke fainted from overuse of chakra. Sasuke's Rampage Sasuke woke up, power surging through his body. He surveyed the scene: Sakura was injured, Lee was down, three people from the Hidden Sound were on the scene; the girl face down, a boy with a crooked smile and another male hanging in the back. Sasuke immediately attacked crooked smile boy with his Chidori. He narrowly dodged it but left himself open which Sasuke exploited. He then proceeded to break both of his arms and left him flat on the ground in pain. Sasuke made a move to the other person but Sakura stopped him. Sasuke's power faded and he slumped to his knees. Team 7 VS Team Oboro Soon, they see the tower but there is three Kusagakure genin in their way. They release a mysterious black oil and out of that sprouts clones. Sasuke charges his kunai with lightning chakra and throws it. It easily slices straight through ten then penetrates a tree. The clones melt back into oil then reform. Sasuke immediately uses Fire Release: Flame Pillar and surrounds them in flames. Naruto and Sasuke talk strategy and Naruto's strategy won out. He said that they should combine Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with his Wind Release: Rasengan. Together it created Combo: Flaming Tornado. They slammed it many times to vaporize the fluid but it keeps condensing. Low on chakra, Naruto added more power and created the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. They tried it one last time and created Combo: Giant Flaming Tornado. It finally vaporized and prevented the fluid from condensing. Now, with all the scrolls necessary, they trudge to the tower. Goal Reached! Sudden Elimination Team 7 conquered the tower! All genin who made it were all tired and used up their chakra. The proctor announced that they were having elimination matches because too many genin had passed. Everyone gasped and booed. The proctor directed attention to a hidden screen and two named popped up: Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado. Sasuke and Yoroi stepped forward and once the battle began, they fought fiercely. Sasuke let his guard down for an instant but that was more than enough. He was pinned to the ground with Yoroi's hand. He felt his power draining and realized that this guy could suck out chakra. He immediately activated his Sharingan and kicked him off. He sent him into the air and appeared behind him. Sasuke suddenly felt pain in his neck. The Curse Mark begins to spread around his body. He forces it back and finished off Yoroi with the Lion Combo. Sasuke rose victorious and Kakashi jumped to his ear and whispered, "Good job and forcing the Curse Mark to recede. Sasuke gasped and asked about how he knew about it. Kakashi responded with "Come with me. I'll seal it for you so you won't need to rely on it." The Sealing of the Curse Mark He was brought to a creepy chamber where Kakashi began drawing signs in blood all over his body and floor. He asked Sasuke if he was ready because the sealing will be painful. Kakashi began the sealing process and just as warned, Sasuke's body exploded in pain. He screamed at the top of his lungs to take his mind off of the pain. The sealing was successful and Kakashi explained to Sasuke that as long as he has the chakra and willpower, the seal won't go rampart. Sasuke redressed and ventured outside. Chunin Exam Round 3 Battle 1! Naruto VS Neji: Blow the Crowd Away! The next day, Round 3 officially started. The matches were as follows: Naruto VS Neji, Sasuke VS Gaara, Shikamaru VS Temari, Kankuro VS Shino. However, the Hokage was begged to have Sasuke's match moved back so that the other matches were first. The first battle people might think was a mismatch but Sasuke personally knows Naruto's strength. He knew it will be a hard battle but he knew that Naruto will win. The rest of us were herded to a special viewing post while Naruto and Neji faced off in the arena. The battle began with nothing. The first two minutes: no movement. Then shadow clones appeared everywhere and ran at Neji. Neji defeated them with his Gentle Fist. Naruto unleashed another barrage and this time Neji attacked a specific Naruto that he thought was the real one. To his surprise (and dismay), it went poof and Naruto unleashed his Rasengan. Neji blocked it with his Rotation. An explosion rang out. Naruto leapt backwards and Neji followed suit. Then they started a battle in the air with taijutsu. They were throwing blows and the only way Naruto was able to prevent the closing of his tenketsu was to use an aura of chakra around his arms. He found it quite useless due to the fact Gentle Fist is also able to cut through chakra. Naruto was rocketed to the ground and Sasuke yelled, “Watch out!” Neji then activated the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. He posed himself, yelling, “Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!” Then he attacked. Naruto was blown backwards with each attack. Naruto was left crippled but he stood up much to Neji’s amazement. He then made a gesture like you would when you clap your hands. Sasuke recognized that sign: Naruto's trying to force open his tenketsu using the Nine-tails chakra. It worked and Naruto used Wind Release: Rasenshuriken which completely amazed the crowd. Sasuke heard murmurs among the crowd, commenting about the nature transformation. Neji yelled loud enough so the crowd could hear, “The destiny of the Hyūga clan will never be changed!” “When I become Hokage,” Naruto proclaimed, “I’ll change the Hyūga!!” A collision between their two jutsus resulted in an explosion that rang through the arena. When the smoke drifted away, there were two holes. Neji reached out of one and walked to where Naruto lay. He saw him unconscious and groaned to the proctor, “This match is over.” Out of the blue, Naruto popped out underneath Neji’s chin and gave him a punch which knocked him down. Naruto said, “You can change destinies. Just remember that the ‘failure’ beat you.” Shikamaru VS Temari After that intense match, battle two was announced. Shikamaru and Temari stepped up to the playing field. Temari started the game with Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu. Shikamaru avoided the dissecting blades and hid behind the trees. “You can’t hide forever,” she yelled. When the wind stopped, Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique and attempted to catch Temari within it. Of course, she maneuvered away from it. Shikamaru repeated the process over and over, taking advantage of the lengthening shadow. On his tenth attempt, Shikamaru secretly flew his coat which was hooked on a kunai to extend the reach. Shikamaru’s plan was to drive Temari back to the hole where Naruto defeated Neji. Shikamaru then ate a food pill which doubled his low chakra level. He used that burst to extend his shadow to the farthest reach which was the hole where Naruto lay while lulling Neji into a false sense of security. Then Temari suddenly couldn’t move. How?I thought I stayed far enough away to avoid his shadow! “I’ll let you take a look behind you,” Shikamaru said, turning his head, “You know the hole which Naruto leapt out of to beat Neji? It’s connected to this hole, so I’ve been driving you back until you were just a few inches from that hole.” Shikamaru then reached out as if he was grabbing Temari’s fan. She copied the movement and Shikamaru swung. Temari knocked herself out. “Well, that was a pain,” Shikamaru sighed. He walked over to where Temari lay and brought her up the stairs and laid her down. Then the next match was announced but Kankuro shouted his abdication. Shino was announced as victor by default and Sasuke's match was announced. He and Gaara descended the stairs and arrived on the playing field. Itachi was in the stands, cheering on his younger brother. Sasuke VS Gaara Sasuke's Chidori is his secret weapon. Lee was watching in the stands standing next to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke started the game with a few senbon barrages. He had melted all his shuriken into senbon to use in this match (in memory of Haku). Sasuke also moved very fast which amazed Guy who was standing next to Lee. Lee was equally astounded. Sasuke and Lee had a spar before the first test and Sasuke was defeated but not before Sasuke copied the first half of his Front Lotus. From there, Sasuke invented the Lion Combo. Sasuke began running in circles around Gaara and delivering random blows. As expected, Gaara’s defense (which was very sandy) couldn’t keep up. Gaara then hid himself in a sphere of sand. Sasuke quickly discovered his senbon couldn't penetrate it. Sasuke prepared himself to use the Chidori. He scaled the wall and stopped at the 300-foot mark. He formed the ball of lightning and ran down the wall. He ran and slammed it into the sphere. Sasuke heard a scream inside and knew that he scored a hit. Then he realized that he couldn't remove his arm from the sphere. He recharged his Chidori and pulled his arm out, now limb. Inside the sphere, Gaara was wailing from pain. Chase Suddenly, an explosion rang in the Hokage Booth. Startled, Sasuke glanced at the booth and saw it surrounded by a purple barrier. He was about to head to the booth when Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara who had dismantled his sphere. Sasuke yelled, "What's the meaning of this?!" None of them answered. Their caretaker, , appeared and whispered something in their ears. They nodded and took off. "HEY! Come back here!" Sasuke yelled and took off after them. The proctor called him a second too late: "Don't chase them!" He was about to follow Sasuke when Baki announced, "Your opponent is me." Meanwhile, Sasuke was already outside the village tailing the Sand Siblings. Suddenly, Temari stopped and launched Wind Scythe Jutsu. Sasuke narrowly dodged it and began launching small shots of fire. Temari launched Wind Scythe again and spread the fire around. Tch, he thought, I thought this would be easy. No chance of that. He activated his Sharingan and began engaging her in hand-to-hand combat or specifically kunai-to-steel fan. Sasuke leapt back into a bough in a tree and activated Chidori. He charged Temari and grazed her side. He then finished her off with a Lion Combo. He then made haste after Kankuro and Gaara. Once he caught up, Kankuro hid Gaara in a bough in the tree and got ready to fight. Temari came, clutching her side, and grabbed Gaara. "Hey!" Sasuke yelled. He began chasing her but Kankuro blocked him, "Nuh-uh, you're not getting past me!" A voice sounded in Sasuke's ear, "Lemme fight him. I was his opponent until he quit." Sasuke turned around and Shino was standing there. "'Kay, I'll leave it to you, Shino!" Sasuke yelled, "But hurry up and beat him because I might need assistance in defeating Gaara!" Shino answered, "Will do." Sasuke didn't turn around but heard the sound of bugs. Finally, a clearing appeared and Temari was there standing in front of Gaara. Gaara then transformed and shoved Temari aside. He now is half-monster, half-human. That's when Sasuke realized he was outmatched. He activated his Sharingan and began fighting. He attacked here and there but Gaara's defense was stronger than previously thought. He was blown back and clutched his arm. He coughed blood and fell to a knee. Gaara began screaming, "I WANT TO FIGHT SOMEONE STRONG!" Just then, Naruto appeared and covered Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was hesitant to fight Gaara and he knew why. Then Sakura was attacked and pinned to a tree. That drove Naruto into action. He created a ton of clones and attacked. The Brothers' Fight Sasuke began feeling pulsing of his Curse Mark. Damn it! he thought, Did I use too much chakra?! Itachi then showed up and helped his brother up. Seeing his brother, gave Sasuke newfound strength. Naruto fell back and watched the Uchiha brothers fight Gaara. Itachi began by using Tsukuyomi. It took effect but was broken seconds later. Gaara counterattacked at Sasuke but Itachi blocked it with a partial Susanoo rib cage. He then used Amaterasu but Gaara dodged it. He then hit both brothers hard. Itachi fell back to get reinforcements and Sasuke was really at his limit. Nine-Tails VS One-Tails! Naruto's Battle Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke. Gaara shouted, "Why protect someone who's weak like him?!" Naruto retorted, "He's my FRIEND!" Sasuke then fell back and watched the battle from afar. Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken and slammed Gaara with it. However, it was a sand clone and Naruto was blown into his own jutsu. At the last second, he sacrificed a shadow clone and counterattacked. Once the dust settled, a crater formed with the Amaterasu settling to the bottom. Gaara then activated a jutsu and fell asleep. A monster took form and began shouting with glee, "KILL! KILL! Y'ALL BE READY TO DIE!!!" It summoned a tsunami of sand but Naruto dodged the first crest. The second crest trapped him. At that moment, he unleashed his Nine-Tails chakra and summoned Gamabunta. Gamabunta cut off the monster's right arm. It screamed in pain, "OWWWW!!! I WILL DOUBLE-KILL YOU!!" Naruto then formed two Rasenshurikens and gave one to a clone. Both rammed the monster's stomach and it was blown back. He just regenerated with sand and his arm grew back. Naruto then jumped off and landed a blow to Gaara's face. Gaara awoke, screamed, "Don't underestimate me!", activated the jutsu and fell back asleep. Gamabunta said, "We need to hold him down or we can't win!" "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" the monster screamed. Gamabunta countered with Water Style: Liquid Bullets. The resulting rain filled in the crater and formed a lake. Naruto decided to call it Starlight Lake as the lake looks like a star and the Amaterasu is burning on its surface. Naruto then transformed both him and Gamabunta into the Nine-Tails and restrained Gaara. Naruto then jumped down and soared to Gaara's face. Gaara tried everything to stop Naruto from reaching him but Naruto broke through them all. He grabbed Gaara's shoulders and headbutted him. The sand monster disintegrated and both boys fell through the forest and hit the ground, hard. Both boys broke a few bones. Sasuke rushed to Naruto's position and saw him in his tattered state. Gaara asked, "Why are you so strong?" Naruto answered while using his chin to drag himself to Gaara, "It's because they're my friends. They saved me from the hell known as loneliness." Sasuke gently piggybacked Naruto and went back to the village. Itachi's Death Both Naruto and Sasuke were hospitalized due to their injuries. Sasuke heard terrible news that his brother was dying. He ignored his own wounds and ran to the emergency room. Itachi lay on the table, bleeding profusely. The doctor whispered to Sasuke, "We cannot stop his bleeding. Itachi will die in a few minutes." Naruto burst through the door and said, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke burst into tears, "The doctors say he won't make it." Naruto said softly, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Itachi's last words were . Itachi then flashed his Mangekyō Sharingan at the two boys and breathed his last. Sasuke was silent then felt a pulse in his eyes. He flashed his eyes and blinked. "Whoa, what was that?" Naruto commented, "Sasuke, you have awakened your Mangekyō Sharingan." The Battle Begins: Naruto VS Sasuke “Naruto,” he threatened, “I’ve wanted to fight you since we were both little. Let’s fight now!” “I accept your challenge,” Naruto announced. Both boys raced to the roof of the hospital. The place was covered with towel racks. Naruto scolded, “Put your headband on.” “Why?” Sasuke asked. “So we can fight as equals,” he responded. Sasuke scoffed, “Tch! I don’t need it.” “I say put it on,” he exclaimed. “No way,” Sasuke retorted. “You’d better,” he threatened. Sasuke reluctantly put it on, saying, “You won’t even put a scratch on it.” At that moment, Sakura discovered them, about to clash. Naruto ran at Sasuke, with shadow clones. “That shows a weakness,” he scoffed, easily defeating all of them. Sakura muttered, “Stop.” Of course, they couldn’t hear her. They were too busy clashing to notice. They were now using their intellect and jutsus. “Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!” Sasuke yelled blasting a huge fireball at him. He barely managed to dodge it. Sakura muttered, a little louder, “Stop.” They still didn’t hear her. Naruto was forming a Rasenshuriken while Sasuke formed his Chidori. Sasuke extended the Chidori and Naruto almost got slashed. Naruto was going to say, “How’d you do that?” but kept it to himself. He then used his Chidori and Naruto was bulleting down with his Rasenshuriken pointed at him. Sakura now yelled, “Stop!” and took off trying to block both their techniques with her own body. Both boys were thinking the same thing: I won’t stop in time! Out of the blue, a savior came: Kakashi grabbed both of their wrists and flung both boys into two water towers that were perched on a platform above the entrance. Naruto's Rasenshuriken detonated and he hopped back just in time. Sasuke’s Chidori exploded into the Chidori Sharp Spear. “That’s an unusually large Chidori to aim at Naruto. And you, Naruto, why were you using a Rasenshuriken against Sasuke?” Both boys didn’t answer and ran off in separate directions. Kidnapped! The Sound Four Kakashi found Sasuke in the bough of a tree and tied him up. He began scolding Sasuke about what he's done and telling him to think about it. Kakashi released him then disappeared. Sasuke was deep in thought about the fact that he fought with his best friend when suddenly ropes entangled him again. "What now, Kakashi-sensei?!" Sasuke yelled. Suddenly, four people appeared in front of Sasuke. He gasped and immediately broke his bonds with his Chidori. "The kid's not bad," the fat one of the group said. "What do you want with me?!" Sasuke exclaimed. THe girl said, "You need to come with us to Orochimaru." Sasuke yelled, "Get away from me!!" As if by instinct, Sasuke's left eye began bleeding. Unconsciously, Sasuke had used the Amaterasu. Once noticing the black flames, Sasuke again unconsciously used Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to put them out. Sasuke engaged them in battle and used his Curse Mark to fight since they were using theirs as well. He attacked them with Chidori Sharp Spear which of course they dodged. Sasuke was hit and blown back into a building. His Curse Mark receded. They said, "Don't forget your goal." What goal?! he thought. Then Sasuke realized. These four must've been fooled by Orochimaru into thinking that the Uchiha Clan was murdered by his brother. He decided to play along so he could kill that annoying, lying bastard. They left first and Sasuke returned home with his hand over his eye trying to not let his mother see the blood. Of course, being a mom she noticed something wrong with her son. She interrogated him and Sasuke spilled that he was caught in a close kidnapping accident. Mikoto asked her son if he was okay. Sasuke answered that he will follow them then kill them when he has the chance. Curse Mark Stage Two: Awaken Sasuke packed some bags and fell asleep holding them. He awoke on the back of the fat one in the group. The girl said, "Are you awake, Lord Sasuke?" "What took you guys so long?" Sasuke scolded, "I fell asleep waiting!" "We're very sorry," the one with two heads said, "We're the Sound Four. I'm Sakon. The girl is Tayuya. The fatso is Jirobo. The six-armed guy is Kidomaru." "Skip the introductions," Sasuke said, "I'm ready to leave." All four monotoned, "Yes, sir!" They took off through the forest. Soon, Sasuke could sense with his Mangekyō Sharingan that he was being followed. "Hey, Sakon. We're being followed. Could you take care of them for me?" He immediately stopped and saluted, "Yes, Lord Sasuke. Don't waste your strength. Let us handle it." Sasuke watched as his escorts fought with Konoha Chunin. While they were busy, Sasuke summoned a hawk, wrote a letter and sent it to the Hokage. "You done?" Sasuke called down. "Yes, Lord Sasuke," Sakon said, "We're very sorry. That took longer than expected." Sakon pulled out some pills and said, "Lord Sasuke, we should start the transformation now. These are Mind Awakening Pills. They will forcefully mature your Curse Mark. "Excellent," Sasuke took the pills and said, "I'm in your hands." Sasuke doubled over in pain and heard Sakon yelling, "Hurry before Lord Sasuke dies!" Flashback: The Coup d'Etat Sasuke awakened and burst through the bucket he was sealed in. He saw many shadow clones of Naruto with a version one chakra cloak. He saw a person with white hair and concluded that Naruto was clashing with him before he burst out of the bucket. Sasuke took off toward the Valley of the End. Naruto yelled, "Sasuke, wait!" Sasuke didn't and rushed to the Valley. Sitting atop the statue of Madara, he whistled some tones until Naruto came. "Sasuke, are you serious about leaving the village?" he said. "Well, I don't want to," Sasuke said, "I told the Hokage in my letter to not tell you guys about the case I'm in. I was kidnapped by some jerks." Naruto sighed, "Thank the gods! We thought you really wanted to go to Orochimaru!" Sasuke scoffed, "Psh! Why would I want to go to a lying bastard?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "But I think I know why Orochimaru wants me," Sasuke said, "Let's dive into some memories. shall we?" ---- It was a warm February evening. Naruto and Sasuke appeared in the room where Sasuke's parents resided. Both boys were ghosts and the Sasuke from the memory was sitting next to Itachi. “Look,” he said, “There I am.” My father and the crowd were having an assembly to talk about their long-time separation from the Hidden Leaf government. An Uchiha in the back yelled out, “Let’s revolt!” “No, don’t!” retorted a voice. When the boys turned, they saw his brother standing up against a fellow Uchiha. Itachi was then an ANBU under direct control of the Third Hokage. My father announced, “I agree: we should overthrow the government.” A chorus of “Yeah!”s rang out through the assembly. Itachi yelled, “Father, no!” “I’m sorry, my son,” he said, “But I believe this is the only way possible.” “But, Father….” Itachi said. Interrupting, “Don’t say anymore.” Itachi shrank back taking the Sasuke from the memory with him. Both boys followed them outside. Sasuke recognized his own voice, weak and childish, “What’s going to happen, nii-san?" “Not to worry,” Itachi said reassuringly. I have to prevent this! he thought. The scene shifted to five months later. Memory Sasuke was jogging back to his house thinking, I am very late! Father will be so mad with me! He thought he saw a figure disappear on the telephone pole across from his house. He then entered his house and announced, “Mom, Dad, I’m home!” When there was no response, he went to inspect the house. He checked all the rooms and moved to open the last room. He looked inside and there was nothing there. He then traveled to the Naka Shrine which is the second place that he will check for his parents. Sure enough, he heard voices inside. “....With this new info from Itachi, I assume that the Third will accept our conditions.” Memory Sasuke let out a huge sigh of relief and suddenly heard scuffling inside. He immediately executed a camouflage jutsu which wouldn’t work if the patrol were to use their Sharingan. “Who’s there?” a voice said, gruffly, “Hey, who are you?” “Okay, okay!” Memory Sasuke cowered, “You caught me.” The patrol grabbed him and pulled him inside simultaneously releasing the jutsu. “Captain Fugaku, we found your second son snooping.” “I’m sorry, Father,” I cried, “I had just gotten home from school and I didn’t find you at home!” “Father,” Itachi announced, “I will personally vouch for my brother because my crow saw him wandering around the house calling ‘Father! Mother!’” “*sigh* Only this once, Sasuke,” my father sighed, “One more time and I will discipline you.” Memory Sasuke hung his head, “Yes, Father.” ---- Upon returning, Sasuke said, "Maybe that's why Orochimaru wants me." Naruto contemplated, "You, Sasuke Uchiha, have a pretty messed-up family." A Duel Between Two Friends Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well, Naruto want continue our duel?" "Yeah," he answered. "Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, unleashing the fireball. Naruto narrowly dodged and counterattacked. Sasuke blocked and noticed that his fireball had exploded in Hashirama's face. He apologized and a voice in his head said, Hello, I can see why you are fighting him. Sasuke leapt back on the statue and grabbed his head. Who are you?! he asked. I am Indra Ōtsutsuki, it answered. Indra Ō-tsu-what? Sasuke said. Indra Ōt-sut-suki. he clarified. No but, who ''are you?'' he asked again. I am Indra Ōtsutsuki, the firstborn son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, or more commonly known as the Sage of the Six Paths. You are my reincarnation, Sasuke Uchiha, he explained. Sasuke gasped, How do you know my name? He groaned, Are you serious? I’m your ancestor and you are my renicanate. How could I ''not know your name?'' You have a point, Sasuke said. Indra began rambling, Your friend is the reincarnation of my younger brother, Ashura. My father was the creator of Ninshu, the Shinobi Creed. When he was close to dying, he gave the right of protector of the Shinobi Creed to Ashura! It’s just not fair! I want you to beat him and kill him so Ashura can’t be reincarnated anymore. Sasuke said, I can’t do that! He’s my best friend! Indra egged him on, Oh, come on! Haven’t you forgotten about the Mangekyō Sharingan? If you kill him you can get newfound power! Sasuke insisted, I’m sorry but I just can’t do it! Indra groaned, Are you kidding me? Sasuke explained, I already have the Mangekyō. My brother died in front of me. Indra said, Ohhhhhh… Okay, never mind then. Just beat the crap out of him! Sasuke grinned, I plan to. "Inferno Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto activated his version one chakra cloak, deflected his jutsu, and formed a Rasenshuriken. Using chakra arms, he flung it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and it blew up in Madara's face. Naruto yelled, "Whup! Sorry, Madara!" They then retreated to their respective statue. Both were panting as they were low on chakra. They leapt off and engaged in hand-to-hand combat in mid-air. Sasuke activated Curse Mark Stage Two and Sasuke noticed the changes to his body. His entire body had turned dark gray, he had grown wings and he knew that his Mangekyō Sharingan was constantly active in this mode. Both boys had resolved to kill each other for better or for worse. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, unleashing a storm to which Naruto deflected. Naruto began forming a Rasenshuriken in his hand and Sasuke saw that it had turned somewhat orange. Sasuke formed his Flapping Chidori. Naruto chucked the Rasenshuriken again which Sasuke deflected to the bottom of the waterfall. The erosional force alone almost swept both boys downriver. They then had to deal with the resulting flood. Safely perched on the feet of their statues, they each formed their jutsus again. Both jutsus made contact and a sphere burst outward. Inside, Sasuke dealt a blow to Naruto stomach and Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband and kicked him in the gut. Both boys blacked out. Sasuke was the first to awaken and he looked at the gloomy sky. Thunder rolled and rain began to pour. Sasuke threw up blood and fell to his knees. He was now nose-to-nose with Naruto. Sasuke then fainted again. The Rivalry Continues Sasuke awoke on Kakashi's right shoulder. "You're awake, Sasuke? I understand the situation. Lord Hokage told me everything." Upon arrival, cheers began erupting through the village. Shikamaru told me that it was for the Konoha 12's first successful S-rank mission: to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. Both boys took off to the hospital for two reasons: one, both wanted to see Hinata and Sakura, second, Sasuke just wanted to follow his best friend. They both made terrible discoveries: Neji had almost bled out fighting Kidomaru; Choji had lost all his weight fighting Jirobo. Shikamaru was feeling guilty as he let his comrades get injured so severely. His girlfriend Temari is keeping him light-hearted. Naruto whispered to Sasuke that Shikamaru and Temari had kissed before. Then both boys blacked out again. Sasuke awoke in a hospital room and finally noticed his dwindling eyesight. He judged that he was 50% blind. Sakura bounded into the room and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke complained, "Oww... Watch it, Sakura. I'm injured." Sakura teared up, "I'm sorry. I'm just happy that you didn't want to go to Orochimaru." Sasuke scoffed, "Why should I go to a lying jerk?" Sasuke then pulled Sakura into a kiss. Once separating, he announced, "We're now officially in a relationship. I am not gonna lose to Naruto!" Blank Period The Konoha-Suna Joint Chūnin Exam Part III The Kazekage Rescue Mission Sasuke's Resolve: Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Itachi's Inherited Will: Team 7's Duel with Akatsuki The Thunder God: Kirin The Death of Orochimaru The Return to the Leaf: Pain's Assault Sasuke's Thirst for Vengeance: Attack on the Five Kage Summit The Announcement of War and Preparations Sasuke and the Seven Mist Swordsmen Reunion: The Sibling Tag Team The Rookie Nine VS the Ten-Tails Despair to the World: The Ten-Tails Jinchūriki Majestic Attire! The Jinchūriki's Last Stand The Fall of Sasuke Revival: Naruto and Sasuke The Infinite Tsukuyomi Kaguya Ōtsutsuki The Death of Obito and Kakashi's New Power Protect Shinobi History! The Final Climactic Battle Return to the Real World Epilogue The Dropping Moon Marriage to Sakura Investigating Kaguya's Castle: Encounter with the Ōtsutsuki Return to the Leaf: Sasuke's Training of the Siblings The Attack of the Ōtsutsuki and Naruto's Kidnapping The Climactic Battle: The Power of the Next Generation